Uchiha Anti Blonde
by Hyzumi
Summary: Present for Itaino: ShiNoMe event  Karena kesalahan konyol masa lalu, Itachi menjadi sangat membenci orang-orang yang memiliki rambut pirang, kesalahan apa yang membuatnya begitu membenci mereka? Cek it dot dah!


Ini fic pembukaan setelah Hiatus selama sebulan, dan juga sebagai sokongan saya untuk event Itaino: ShiNoMe (Shiki no Memories)

Disclaimer: Naruto dan semua charanya cuma milik Om Kishimoto, saya cuma minjem (aka: menculik) mereka buat meranin fic-fic gaje saya Huahahahahahaha *dilempar batako*

Enjoy this fic!

Seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam kelam tengah terpana, saat melihat sosok anak kecil berambut pirang yang kini berjalan di tengah taman depan ruamahnya, anak lelaki itu mencoba mendekat ke arah anak cantik yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya itu.

Si pirang menoleh saat merasakan keberadaan orang lain di taman itu, membuat anak lelaki berambut hitam yang mendekatinya semakin salah tingkah, anak lelaki itu memetik setangkai bunga yang kebetulan sedang dia lewati, kemudian menyodorkan bunga itu kepada si pirang cantik di depannya.

"Kau cantik sekali, aku suka kamu." kata anak lelaki itu, si pirang terlihat shock luar biasa mendengar ucapan anak lelaki di depannya.

"Kau sinting ya? Aku ini laki-laki!"

Dan bunga yang dipegang anak berambut hitam itu layu seketika, berikut dengan ekspresi double shock anak itu, angin ribut yang datang tiba-tiba, membuat suasana hatinya semakin kacau saja.

Dan sejak saat itu, si anak lelaki berambut hitam mulai membenci orang-orang yang berambut pirang.

=Uchiha Anti Blonde=

"Iiiii...taaaaa...kuuuuun...!" seorang gadis berambut pirang berlari sambil merentangkan tangannya menuju seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang berjalan 5 meter di depannya, dan pemuda itu langsung berbalik arah 180° menghindar dari sang gadis, namun usahanya tidak berhasil saat gadis itu memeluk lengannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" kata pemuda itu tanpa menatap wajah gadis yang memeluknya saat ini.

"Aa...Itachi-kun wa hidoiii...!" gadis itu bergelayut manja di lengan pemuda yang dia panggil Itachi.

"Kubilang lepas!" Itachi mencoba melepaskan diri dari cekalan gadis itu.

"Kenapa sih Ita-ku~n kita kan tetangga, jadi harus rukun!" gadis itu masih tak juga melepaskan pelukannya, malah mengerling jahil pada Itachi, padahal Itachi sama sekali tidak mau menatap wajahnya.

"Aku benci kamu!" kata Itachi ketus.

"Tapi aku suka kamu Ita-kun!" jawab Ino keras kepala.

"Sudahlah Ino-chan, lepaskan dia, kau tidak pantas untuknya un! Tidak! Dia yang tidak pantas untukmu un!" gadis bernama Ino itu mengendurkan cekalannya dan menoleh ke sumber suara yang menginterupsinya barusan.

"Dei-nii?"

"Dia itu tidak normal, sebaiknya kau jauh-jauh darinya!" pemuda berambut pirang yang sama dengan Ino itu menarik gadis itu mendekat padanya.

"Kheh, apa maksudmu dengan tidak normal hn?" Itachi menatap tajam ke arah pemuda berambut pirang di depanya.

"Kau itu Yaoi, Y-A-O-I!"

Krak!

Itachi meninju tembok di sampingnya hingga retak, saat mendengar ejekan pemuda berambut pirang yang merupakan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Tutup mulutmu Banci!" balas Itachi dengan penakanan pada kata 'Banci'.

"Apa kau bilang? Beraninya kau mengataiku banci un?"

"Kau juga mengataiku Yaoi!"

"Kau lupa kalau pernah menyatakan cinta dengan bodohnya pada seorang laki-laki un?"

"Itu kesalahan!"

Terjadi pertengakaran rutin antara kedua pemuda yang merupakan tetangga itu.

"Kita pulang duluan saja Ino!" seorang pemuda lain yang wajahnya sebelas duabelas dengan Itachi menyeret Ino untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Kami pulang duluan ya! Jaa ne!" seru Ino sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah kedua pemuda yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu.

**Introducing Character**

**Itachi Uchiha**

Pemuda 18 tahun yang membenci orang berambut pirang, karena mengingatkannya akan kesalahan konyolnya, dimana dia pernah menyatakan cinta pada seorang anak cantik yang ternyata adalah laki-laki, dan anak laki-laki itu ternyata adalah tetangganya, dan saat ini sedang dikejar-kejar oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan anak laki-laki itu.

**Ino Yamanaka**

Gadis 15 tahun yang tergila-gila pada Itachi sejak pertama kali bertemu saat dirinya berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha, gadis ini selalu berusaha mendapat perhatian Itachi, meskipun pemuda itu tetap tak mau menatap wajahnya barang sekali, padahal Ino adalah salah satu dari primadona sekolah, gadis ini juga satu kelas dengan adik Itachi yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

**Deidara Yamanaka**

18 tahun, dia adalah kakak laki-laki Ino, wajahnya sama persis dengan Ino, hanya berbeda gender dan rambut pirangnya sedikit lebih gelap dari milik Ino, dia paling tidak suka jika adiknya sampai diacuhkan oleh Itachi, dan dia ini adalah seorang sister complex.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Pemuda 15 tahun ini adalah teman sekelas Ino, dia terlihat lebih tenang dari ketiga tokoh utama yang lain, dia juga cukup dekat dengan Ino, dia lah yang selalu menjauhkan Ino dari pertengkaran wajib kedua kakak mereka, sepertinya menyukai Ino tapi...entahlah =.=a

=I Can't See Her Face=

Minggu pagi di kediaman Uchiha.

"Ohayo gozaimasu...!" seru Ino yang langsung masuk ke ruang keluarga Uchiha.

"Ohayo Ino-chan, kau tetap bersemangat seperti biasa ya?" sapa Mikoto yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ohayo Mikoto-bachan!" sahut Ino dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan belum Ino-chan?" tanya Mikoto dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Aku baru saja sarapan Bachan, ah Ita-kun Oha...!"

BLAM!

"...yo?" Ino bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, saat Itachi yang tadinya akan keluar kamar, kembali menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

"Lho Ita-kun?" Ino yang baru sadar kalau dirinya diacuhkan, kini menatap heran ke arah pintu kamar Itachi yang baru saja tertutup.

"Sudah biarkan saja dia!" suara Sasuke menyentakkan Ino dari lamunannya.

"Ah? Ohayo Sasu!" sapa Ino kembali dengan nada melengking.

"Hn!" sahut Sasuke singkat, pemuda itu terlihat sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, rupanya Sasuke baru saja mandi, dan begitu selesai langsung menuju ruang tengah, karena mendengar suara berisik.

"Heee?" Ino mencondongkan badannya ke arah Sasuke seolah sedang meneliti sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tetap dengan nada datarnya, sambil melirik Ino.

"Kau pakai sabun bunga sakura buatanku kemarin ya?" tanya Ino sambil mengerling jahil, Sasuke melebarkan matanya sekilas, kemudian buru-buru mengalihkan pandangnnya, menutupi rona merah samar di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak boleh menyianyiakan pemberian orang! Itu kata Okaa-san!" jawab Sasuke kaku, semburat merah di wajahnya masih setia menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Hihihi...Sasuke malu-malu..." goda Ino.

"Diam kau!" sentak Sasuke ketus, namun hal itu tentu saja tidak membuat Ino jera, gadis itu malah semakin gencar menggoda Sasuke.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Itachi terdiam, pemuda itu menatap kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran di luar jendela kamarnya.

"Lagi-lagi dia memberikan sesuatu pada Sasuke." batin Itachi tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah pohon sakura di luar kamarnya.

Rupanya Itachi diam-diam iri pada Sasuke yang setiap kali diberi sesuatu oleh Ino, dia juga sedikit kesal dengan traumanya yang membuat dirinya tak bisa menatap Ino secara langsung.

=Heart Breaker=

Itachi memicingkan matanya saat melihat Ino sedang bersama seorang pemuda di taman sekolah, sepertinya pemuda itu tengah menyatakan cintanya pada Ino, tak lama kemudian dia melihat Ino membungkukkan badannya di depan pemuda itu, dan terlihat ekspresi kekecewaan yang ditutupi dengan senyuman oleh pemuda di depan Ino, kali ini Itachi yakin kalau Ino telah menolak pemuda itu, Itachi pun berlalu dari tempatnya berdiri, melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruang guru yang sempat tertunda.

Itachi sering melihat Ino berdiri di bawah pohon sakura itu, bersama dengan sosok pemuda yang berbada-beda, tempat itu memang cukup sepi dan memang cocok untuk dijadikan tempat menyatakan cinta, namun sejauh ini dia tak pernah melihat Ino sekali pun menerima pernyataan cinta para pemuda itu, dan karena sikap Ino yang demikian, gadis itu kini mulai dijuluki Princess Heart Break, dan siapa sangka kalau sang putri itu tengah berusaha mengejar pageran tampan bernama Itachi, yang hingga saat ini belum pernah menatap wajahnya.

*Skip time-Houkago*

"Itachi-kun, kenapa kau mau pacaran denganku?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah yang kini sedang bergelayut manja di lengan Itachi.

"Hn? Karena kau cantik." jawab Itachi singkat, namun sanggup membuat gadis itu merona merah sewarna rambutnya.

"Be...benarkah? Terima kasih." kata gadis itu terlihat lebih centil.

"Ita-kun?" Ino muncul dari belakang Itachi dan pacarnya, otomatis kedua orang itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Oh, kamu selingkuh lagi Ita-kun?" tanya Ino dengan ekspresi seolah sedang terluka.

"He?" Itachi melebarkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Ino tadi.

"Dia siapamu Itachi?" tanya gadis berambut merah di samping Itachi.

"T..."

"Aku tunangannya." jawab Ino memotong ucapan Itachi, disertai dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hei!" Seru Itachi memprotes jawaban Ino.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah punya tunangan Itachi?" gadis itu melepas dekapannya dari lengan Itachi.

"Aku memang tidak punya tunangan!" sangkal Itachi.

"Ita-kun, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau mengakuiku," Ino mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku memang gadis penyakitan yang tidak pantas mendampingimu, kau boleh mencari gadis lain untuk menggantikanku, tapi tunggulah sebentar saja, hingga aku kembali ke sisi-NYA." Lanjut Ino dengan ekspresi terluka, namun seolah berusaha bersikap tegar saat mengatakannya.

"Hei, kau ini bicara apa sih?" Itachi mencekal lengan Ino, dan menatap mata aquamarine gadis itu, namun hanya sebentar, kemudian kembali berpaling.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" ketus Itachi sambil melepaskan cekalannya di lengan Ino.

"Hiks...hiks...kasihan sekali kamu..." Itachi melebarkan matanya dan menoleh ke arah pacarnya.

"Biarpun aku suka sama Itachi, tapi mendengar ceritamu, aku jadi tidak tega jika harus mengambil Itachi darimu...hiks...hiks..." kata gadis itu sambil sesengukan, dan sweatdrop sebesar biji jangung menggantung di belakang kepala Itachi.

"Oi, kau percaya ceritanya?" tanya Itachi tak habis pikir, gadis itu menoleh ke arah Itachi.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menyianyiakan dia Itachi, dia gadis yang baik...hiks...hiks...kita berpisah saja Itachi, aku rela...hueeeee..." gadis itu pun meninggalkan Itachi yang terdiam, dan Ino yang tersenyum kemenangan, gadis berambut merah itu terlihat menjauh dengan suara tangisan yang masih terdengar sampai di tempat Ino dan Itachi berdiri.

Itachi berbalik ke arah Ino dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau puas sekarang? Kami baru jadian selama 2 jam kau tahu? Dan kau sudah membuat kami putus!" sentak Itachi.

"Oh lihat! Kau sudah bisa menatapku sekarang!" kata Ino dengan tawa lebarnya, Itachi terkesiap saat menyadari tindakannya, dan kemudian langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping kanannya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" gerutu Itachi tanpa menatap Ino.

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintai gadis itu," Ino melangkah melewati Itachi.

"Kau akan mengejarnya tadi, Ita-kun." lanjut Ino sambil mengerling pada Itachi yang hanya meliriknya lewat ekor matanya, Ino tersenyum lembut saat menyadari tatapan Itachi, kemudian kedua aquamarine Ino bergulir ke arah lain dan mendapati sosok Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju pintu gerbang.

"Sasukeeee...hai haaaaaai...!" seru Ino sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke dengan semangat, dan cengiran khasnya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangkat tangannnya sekilas, kemudian kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana.

Ino berlari ke arah Sasuke yang menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu gerbang, menunggu Ino.

Ino terlihat sedang menceritakan sesuatu pada Sasuke dengan menggebu gebu, kemudian terlihat Sasuke sedikit melengkungkan sudut bibirnya ke atas, lalu kedua mata onyxnya bergulir ke arah Itachi yang masih berdiri agak jauh dari arah pintu gerbang, Ino pun membalikkan badannya yang semula membelakangi posisi Itachi, gadis itu tersenyum lebar, kemudian melambaikan tangannya ke arah Itachi.

"Ayo kita pulang sama-sama Ita-kuuuun!" seru Ino riang.

Itachi menghela nafas pelan, kemudian mulai melangkah ke arah pintu gerbang.

Ternyata bukan hanya pria saja yang dibuat patah hati oleh Ino, tapi wanita juga bisa dibuat patah hati oleh sang Princess Heart Break.

Angin musim semi berhembus pelan, menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang mengiringi langkah ketiga orang yang baru saja keluar gerbang sekolah, namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati Ino.

"Errrr...sepertinya ada yang lupa, apa ya?" gumam Ino.

"OOOOI Kenapa aku ditinggal?" seru Deidara dari kejauhan.

Rupanya Deidara tertinggal di belakang, pemuda berambut blonde panjang itu berlari ke arah tiga orang yang meninggalkannya tadi.

"Oh, pantas saja seperti ada yang kurang, rupanya Dei-nii ketinggalan hehehe..." Ino nyengir tanpa dosa saat mengungkapkan apa yang dia pikirkan, sedangkan Deidara langsung mengapit kepala Ino di antara lengannya, hingga gadis itu memekik minta dilepaskan, namun tawa riang tak lepas dari gadis itu, sedangkan kedua Uchiha di samping mereka tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun(biasa, Uchiha gitu loh, pan musti Jaim)

=Flower in Summer=

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ino mengetuk pintu kamar Itachi beberapa kali dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya kini sedang mendekap beberapa tangkai bunga yang dia bawa dari toko bunganya.

"Ita-kun?" panggilnya, namun tak ada jawaban, sekali lagi dia mencoba mengetuk pintu, dan memanggil nama sang pemilik kamar, namun kembali tak ada jawaban dari dalam, karena sudah terbiasa keluar-masuk kamar manapun di kediaman Uchiha, Ino pun membuka pintu kamar Itachi yang tidak terkunci, kemudian melongokkan kepalanya dari sela pintu yang terbuka.

"Ita-kun?" sebut Ino, saat melihat sosok Itachi yang tertidur di sofa kamarnya sambil masih memegang buku yang tergeletak pasrah di dadanya, Ino tersenyum lembut saat melihat sosok Itachi saat tidur terlihat begitu polos, seolah wajah angkuhnya saat dalam keadaan sadar hanyalah topeng palsu dari sang Uchiha sulung.

Ino melihat sekeliling kamar Itachi, tempat itu terlihat cukup rapi untuk ukuran kamar laki-laki, meskipun ada beberapa sudut yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

Ino mendekat ke arah meja belajar yang terletak di dekat jendela, kemudian meraih vas bunga bening berbentuk seperti gelas antik di atas meja belajar Itachi, bunga di dalam vas itu sudah mulai layu karena air di dalamnya telah kering, Ino pun membawa vas itu ke dalam kamar mandi di dalam kamar Itachi untuk membersihkan dan mengisinya dengan air juga bunga segar yang dia bawa.

Itachi mengeliat pelan saat mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi, kemudian kedua mata onyxnya mulai terbuka, dan di saat bersamaan Ino juga baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi Itachi dengan membawa vas berisi bunga segar, Ino tersenyum manis saat melihat Itachi telah bangun.

"Kau sudah bangun Ita-kun?" tanya Ino sambil berjalan ke arah meja belajar Itachi untuk meletakkan vas yang dia bawa.

Itachi yang baru sadar, tersentak kaget dan langsung beringsut mendudukkan diri bersandar di sofa.

"K...kau? Sedang apa kau di kamarku?" tanya Itachi gugup, Ino menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Itachi.

"Mengisi vas bungamu Ita, kau tidak lihat?" Ino mengerling ke arah bunga yang sedang dia tata, kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya menata bunga.

"Untuk apa kau membawa sampah ke kamarku?" tanya Itachi ketus, yang otomatis menghentikan kerja tangan Ino, namun hanya sekilas, gadis itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Ini bunga, bukan sampah Ita-kun." jawab Ino tanpa menoleh pada Itachi.

"Itu hanya akan mengotori kamarku saja kau tahu?" Itachi kembali merebahkan diri di sofa, kali ini sambil membaca buku yang dia pegang tadi.

"Bunga ini fungsinya untuk memperindah ruangan, bukan mengotorinya Ita, lagi pula ini musim panas, jarang sekali lho ada bunga yang mekar sesegar ini." kata Ino masih tanpa menatap Itachi.

Tak ada jawaban dari Itachi, pemuda itu seolah menyibukkan diri dengan membaca bukunya, dan mengacuhkan ucapan Ino.

Kali ini Ino membalikkan badannya sambil membawa vas bunga di tangannya.

"Kau tidak suka aku menaruhnya di sini Itachi?" tanya Ino, sedangkan Itachi lagi-lagi hanya diam, dan malah mengangkat bukunya lebih tinggi untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Tatapan Ino meredup saat tidak mendapati jawaban dari pemuda di depannya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Ino tersenyum samar dan terkesan dipaksakan, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu sambil membawa vas berisi rangkaian bunga di tangannya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Itachi saat Ino sudah hampir meraih gagang pintu, Ino menghentikan langkahnya, dan menunduk cukup lama sebelum kemudian menoleh sedikit ke arah Itachi.

"Karena kau tidak suka, jadi mau kutaruh di kamar Sasuke." jawab Ino lirih.

"Kembalikan!" perintah Itachi, Ino melebarkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"A...apa?"

"Kubilang kembalikan!" jawab Itachi ketus.

"Jangan memindahkan barang-barang yang berada di kamarku ke kamar lain!" kata Itachi yang memudian kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan buku.

Ino terdiam sesaat untuk mencerna ucapan Itachi, kemudian gadis itu tersenyum manis saat menyadari maksud Itachi di balik kata-katanya itu, Ino pun kembali melangkah ke arah meja belajar Itachi untuk meletakkan vas bunganya, sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda yang masih berkutat dengan bukunya.

=Summer Beach=

"UMIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Seru Ino yang langsung berlari ke arah pesisir pantai, dengan masih mengenakan pakaian kasualnya.

"Inooo jangan lari jauh-jauh unnnnnn!" seru Deidara yang langsung menyusul Ino, Deidara memang terlalu over protektif pada adik perempuannya itu, apa lagi kalau sudah di tempat umum seperti pantai itu, di sana kan banyak laki-laki yang siap berubah menjadi iblis kapan saja, dan menculik Ino saat dia lengah nanti. (okay, Deidara memang sistercomplex, saya sudah menjelaskannya di atas bukan?)

"Ita-kun, Sasuke, sini cepat!" Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke yang masih berjalan dengan angkuhnya di antara para pengunjung lain.

Ino dan Deidara langsung menyiapkan tempat untuk mereka beristirahat, Ino menggelar tikar yang dia bawa, dan Deidara menyiapkan payung besar untuk berteduh, sedangkan Itachi dan Sasuke membawa kursi pantai untuk berjemur.

"Aku mau ganti baju renang dulu ya, nanti kita berenang sama-sama ya Ita-kun!" kata Ino sambil lalu, sedangkan Itachi tak menanggapi ucapan Ino barusan, hanya melanjutkan kegiatannya menggelar kursi lipat.

"Hei, kau ini kalau diajak bicara, dijawab kenapa un?" gerutu Deidara saat menyadari Itachi lagi-lagi mengacuhkan Ino.

Itachi hanya diam tak menjawab ucapan Deidara yang menurutnya akan menguras tenaga.

"Oi, kau punya mulut buat ngomong nggak sih un?" Deidara mulai tersulut emosi.

"Sudahlah kalian jangan memulai masalah di sini, nanti usaha untuk menyenagkan Ino jadi sia-sia!" Sasuke yang hendak meneguk air mineral mencoba melerai keduanya dengan ucapan bernada datarnya, dan Deidara tidak jadi meledakkan emosinya saat nama Ino sudah mulai disebut oleh sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Hai haaaai...aku sudah siap!" Ino datang dengan swim suitnya yang berupa two peace dengan bawahan menyerupai rok pendek yang sedikit berumbai dan atasan berupa atasan bikini yang terlihat sexy.

Para pria di sekitar Ino menatap takjub pada sosok Ino, sedangkan ketiga pemuda teman seperjalanan Ino terlihat membeku saat menatap penampilan Ino.

"Bagaimana? Imut tidak?" tanya Ino sambil memutar tubuhnya, yang hasilnya langsung membuat wajah para pria di sekitarnya memerah padam, bahkan ada yang tepar karena mimisan.

SLEP!

"Lho? Kok gelap?" tanya Ino kebingungan saat merasa pandangannya gelap, rupanya Itachi langsung melepas T-shirt yang dia pakai untuk menutup tubuh Ino, namun tidak terpasang dengan baik hingga T-shirtnya masih menutupi kepala gadis itu.

Itachi membenarkan letak T-shirtnya di tubuh Ino sehingga kini gadis itu sudah menampakkan wajahnya, dan dapat melihat dengan jelas dada bidang Itachi yang terekspos di depan wajah Ino.

"I...Ita-kun?" semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Ino.

"Kau itu gendut! Tidak pantas pakai baju renang seperti ini!" kata Itachi ketus, namun dia tak mampu menutupi semburat merah samar di kedua pipinya, sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin dia katakan, namun harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha rupanya terlalu tinggi untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran di dalam pikirannya.

Karena tidak mau kedapatan sedang merona, Itachi langsung pergi dari hadapan Ino dan yang lainnya, tentu saja dengan masih bertelanjang dada.

Sedangkan Ino yang masih shock akan ucapan Itachi barusan, kini menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terdiam sambil mengganggam botol air mineral yang tadi sedang dia teguk sebelum Ino datang.

"Aku gendut ya Sasu?" tanya Ino yang menundukkan wajanya, menutupi ekspresi kekecewaannya, kedua tangannya memilin ujung T-shirt Itachi yang terpasang di tubuhnya, Sasuke tertegun demi didengarnya ucapan Ino barusan.

"K...kurasa bukan itu maksud Aniki..." entah kenapa Sasuke menjadi sedikit tergagap saat membuka suara, Ino mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke.

"Lalu apa maksudnya?" tanya Ino penasaran, Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan menatap penampilan Ino dari bawah ke atas, lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah padam, dan seketika langsung mengguyurkan air mineral yang dia bawa tepat di atas kepalanya sendiri, Ino terbelalak kaget melihat tindakan Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? Apa yang kau coba lakukan?" Ino langsung menyambar handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut Sasuke yang basah kuyup.

"A...aku tidak apa-apa, aku mau ke toilet dulu, jaa...!" dan Sasuke pun melesat pergi, sama dengan yang dilakukan Itachi sebelumnya.

Saat Sasuke sudah tak terlihat dalam jangkauan pengelihatan Ino, gadis itu menoleh ke arah Deidara yang kini duduk santai di bawah payung besar yang dia pasang tadi.

"Dei-nii!" panggil Ino.

"Apa un?"

"Aku gendut ya?" tanya Ino.

"Nggak kok un, kamu sexy, jangan percaya sama mulut munafik Uchiha un!" kata Deidara santai.

Ino membelalakkan matanya sekilas, kemudian dia menghampiri Deidara dan menarik legan kakaknya itu.

"Karena Itachi dan Sasuke pergi, jadi nii-san saja yang menemaniku main ya!" kata Ino yang rupanya sudah kembali bersemangat, sedangkan Deidara hanya tersenyum saja dan mengikuti langkah Ino yang menariknya.

=My will=

"Ita-kun!" Ino menubruk Itachi dari belakang, dan membuat pemuda itu memekik cukup keras karena terkejut.

"Apa-apaan kau? Pergi! Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka melihat wajahmu!" Itachi menepiskan dekapan Ino di lehernya, kemudian menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari gadis itu, Ino terlihat kecewa saat melihat Itachi menjauh darinya, namun Itachi tidak melihatnya karena sampai sekarang dia belum sanggup menatap wajah Ino secara langsung, kecuali saat tidak sengaja menatapnya.

Hening tercipta di antara mereka, Ino masih terdiam tak mengatakan apapun, sedangkan Itachi berusaha mengacuhkan keberadaan gadis berambut pirang itu.

Tak biasanya Ino terdiam begitu lama setelah sikap penolakan Itachi padanya, biasanya gadis itu selalu gencar melakukan serangan selanjutnya setiap kali Itachi menolaknya, namun kali ini rupanya sedikit berbeda dengan yang biasanya.

"Ne, Ita-kun!" Ino mulai membuka suara, namun terdengar lirih saat mengatakannya, sedangkan Itachi sama sekali tidak menyahutnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar benci padaku?" tanya Ino lagi, gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya, menatap lekat pada lantai keramik di bawahnya, tanpa dia tahu, Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ino yang masih tertunduk.

"Ya, makannya, menjauhlah dariku!" kata Itachi datar, Ino tersentak saat mendengar jawaban Itachi, namun dia sama sekali tak mengangkat wajahnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali hn?" Itachi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Ino.

"Ya, aku mengerti Itachi." kali ini justru Itachi yang terkesiap, dia tak menyangka Ino akan menjawab seperti itu, karena biasanya gadis itu akan menjawab seenaknya dan tetap bersikeras mengejarnya.

"Ijinkan aku sekali saja, merasakan bagaimana rasanya pergi kencan denganmu!" kata Ino yang masih menunduk.

"Kheh, jangan bercanda!" dengus Itachi.

"Aku tidak bercanda Itachi!" jawab Ino langsung, Itachi terdiam mendengar jawaban langsung Ino barusan.

"Ada yang aneh denganmu hari ini!" Itachi melirik curiga pada Ino.

"Aku hanya butuh jawabanmu Itachi," Ino menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Jika aku tidak bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku setelah kencan nanti, aku berjanji akan menjauhimu!" lanjutnya, tubuh Itachi menegang saat mendengar ucapan Ino barusan.

"Jadi?" Ino memberi jeda pada ucapannya, kemudian mulai mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Itachi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino kemudian.

Itachi terdiam beberapa saat, seolah sedang memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Ino.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja!" jawab Itachi yang kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Ino yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

=Catch the baloon=

Ino berdiri di depan rumah Itachi, menunggu pemuda itu yang berjanji akan berkencan dengannya hari ini.

"Ino? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Ino membalikkan badannya, dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya.

"Ah, aku sedang menunggu Ita-kun." jawab Ino dengan senyum cerahnya.

Sasuke menatap penampilan Ino dari bawah ke atas, gadis itu terlihat cantik dengan terusan ungu sebatas lutut dengan dilapisi rompi mungil yang menutupi bagian atasnya, dan sepatu highhels berwarna ungu muda yang membalut kaki jenjangnya, dengan tali-tali yang melilit di pergelangan kakinya, terlihat pas dengan penampilan gadis itu.

"Kau terlihat...c...ehm...berbeda." kata Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Sasu." Ino tersenyum manis pada Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" Itachi muncul dari belakang Sasuke, menginterupsi Ino dan Sasuke yang semula saling berdiam diri sambil beradu pandang.

"Ah? Tentu saja Ita-kun!" jawab Ino riang, Itachi berjalan mendahului Ino setelah sebelumnya melirik Sasuke sekilas.

Itachi dan Ino pergi menonton bioskop, ke game center dan taman bermain sebagai acara kencan mereka, dan selama itu, Itachi sama sekali tidak menatap wajah Ino, dia selalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke direksi lain saat ino berada di depannya, menatapnya lurus, hingga dia tidak tahu seperti apa ekspresi gadis itu, seperti apa senyumnya, apakah dipaksakan? Ataukah tulus? Itachi sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

Sedangkan Ino selalu berusaha mencari perhatian pemuda itu, bagaimanapun juga ini adalah kesempatan terakhirya, dia ingin berusaha semampu yang dia bisa untuk mendapatkan hati sang pangeran Uchiha, namun hingga sekarang, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa sang Uchiha akan menatap dirinya.

Saat ini Ino berjalan mengikuti langkah Itachi yang berada di depannya, gadis itu tertunduk lesu memikirkan cara apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan untuk menadpatkan perhatian Itachi, gadis itu menghela nafas berat dan menghentikan langkahnya, Itachi yang menyadari tak ada suara langkah kaki yang mengikutinya, kini menghentikan langkahnya dan setengah berbalik ke arah Ino.

"Kenapa? Kau lelah?" tanya Itachi dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa, Ino yang masih menunduk hanya terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

"Aku mau pergi dulu sebentar, kau tunggulah di sini kalau kau lelah!" kata Itachi yang kemudian berlalu pergi dari hadapan Ino, sedangkan Ino mencari bangku taman untuk dia duduk.

Ino menghempaskan diri di salah satu bangku taman, kepalanya menengadah ke langit, terlihat semburat orange di langit yang sebagian masih berwarna biru.

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam, membuat hati Ino semakin gelisah karena hingga saat ini belum ada perkembangan mengenai hubungannya dengan Itachi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" lirih Ino.

Tak berapa lama Itachi datang dan menyodorkan sesuatu pada Ino, gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda di depannya, namun lagi-lagi Itachi menatap ke direksi lain.

"Ita-kun?" Ino berdiri di hdapan pemuda itu, dan menatap heran pada balon berwarna merah yang kini disodorkan padanya.

"Ambil ini!" perintah Itachi.

Ino mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima balon itu, namun sebelum Ino meraihnya, balon itu telah dilepaskan Itachi, sehingga benda ringan itu terbang ke langit, Ino terdiam di posisinya, sedangkan Itachi menatap datar balon merah yang kini melayang di langit.

"Kheh!" Itachi mendengus sinis.

"Kau tahu? Balon itu adalah perumpamaan hatiku," Ino tercekat mengengar ucapan Itachi, tiba-tiba tubuhnya gemetar, seolah merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik.

"Aku memberikannya padamu, dan kau tak dapat menjangkaunya, artinya kau menolakku!"

"Tidak Itachi!" sahut Ino langsung.

"Aku tidak mungkin menolakmu, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana perasaanku padamu!" Ino mencengkram kaos hitam Itachi kuat-kuat, sedangkan pemuda itu masih menengadah dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kalau begitu, ambilkan balon itu untukku!" Ino tersentak mendengar permintaan Itachi.

"Bawa kembali balon itu padaku, jika kau berhasil, aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi jika kau gagal, jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu lagi di depanku!" kata Itachi, lagi-lagi dengan nada datarnya.

Ino memundurkan langkahnya, sedangkan kedua mata aquamarinenya menatap nanar ke arah pemuda di depannya, sedangkan Itachi masih belum merubah posisinya, Ino menarik nafas sejenak untuk menjawab permintaan Itachi, seolah ingin menetralkan suaranya yang mungkin akan terdengar parau.

"Baiklah Ita-kun!" kini Ino mendekap tubuh Itachi dengan lembut.

"Aku akan membawanya kembali," Ino menghela nafas berat, kemudian memisahkan diri dari Itachi.

"Aku pasti akan membawanya kembali!" kata Ino dengan cengiran yang dipaksakan, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Itachi untuk mencari balon merah yang tadi terbang kelangit.

Itachi menatap punggung Ino yang semakin menjauh, ada yang aneh di dadanya saat melihat sosok Ino yang berlalu pergi.

"Kenapa? Kau begitu keras kepala?" lirih Itachi.

Angin musim gugur berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang terlepas dari tangkainya, menjadi backgruound lenyapnya Ino dari pandangan sang sulung Uchiha.

=The Regret=

Ino berlari-lari kecil menyusuri jajaran pohon maple, kepalanya ditengadahkan, mengikuti arah benda berwarna merah yang terbang di atas pohon maple itu, menjaga agar pandangannya tak melewatkan keberadaan benda itu.

Tak berapa lama, benda bulat itu tersangkut di salah satu ranting pohon, Ino menghentikan larinya di bawah pohon itu, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena berlari tadi, setelah dirasa nafasnya cukup teratur, gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah balon yang masih tersangkut di ranting pohon yang cukup tinggi.

"Bagaimana caraku mengambilnya?" tanya Ino yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri, gadis itu menengok ke kanan dan kirinya, tak ada orang yang melintas di jalan itu, dia pun menghela nafas berat, tak ada cara lain, dia harus memanjat sendiri pohon itu untuk mendapatkan benda merah yang tersangkut di atas sana.

Ino melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya sembarang tempat, kemudian gadis itu mulai berusaha memanjat pohon yang cukup tinggi itu, namun sudah beberapa kali dicoba, gadis itu selalu gagal memanjatnya.

"Rok ini terlalu ribet untuk memanjat ya?" gumam Ino, gadis itu pun merobek sedikit bagian pinggir roknya menyerupai belahan setinggi paha, setelah itu Ino pun kembali memanjat, dan kini gadis itu berhasil memanjat hampir mendekati tempat balon itu, tangannya terulur untuk meraih benda bulat yang dia kejar sejak tadi, cukup lama Ino menggapai-gapai benang yang mengikat ujung balon itu hingga akhirnya dia berhasil meraihnya.

"Yokatta..." lirihnya lega.

Tapi kali ini Ino dibingungkan dengan bagaimana caranya dia turun dari tempat tinggi itu.

"Aku nggak bisa turun..." ratap Ino entah pada siapa, namun sepertinya Tuhan masih sayang padanya, kerena gadis itu melihat sosok yang dikenalnya sedang berjalan di bawah jajaran pohon maple searah dengan letak pohon yang kini Ino panjat.

"Sasuke!" seru Ino, memanggil sosok itu sambil berpegangan erat pada batang pohon yang menahannya, Sasuke pun mendongak ke atas, kedua mata onyxnya langsung membulat sempurna saat melihat Ino yang kini tengah terduduk di salah satu ranting pohon, dengan bermegang balon berwarna merah.

"Sedang apa kau di sana? Bahaya tahu? Cepat turun!" seru Sasuke dari bawah.

"Errr...itu dia masalahnya Sasu...aku tidak bisa turun!" kata Ino yang masih berpegangan erat pada batang pohon.

"Kalau begitu lompatlah! Aku akan menangkapmu!" seru Sasuke sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke atas, bersiap menangkap tubuh Ino kapan saja.

"Heeee? Se...seirus?" tanya Ino tak yakin.

"Cepatlah! Memangnya kau mau di sana terus?" seru Sasuke lagi.

"B...b...baiklah..." Ino pun memejamkan matanya erat-erat, dan melompat dari tempatnya duduk di atas pohon.

"KYAAAA!"

BRUK!

Sasuke cukup berhasil menangkap tubuh Ino, tapi dia sendiri jatuh terduduk di atas tumpukan dedaunan kering dengan Ino di atasnya.

"Aw aw aw...k...kau tidak apa-apa Ino?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap pinggangnya yang sakit.

"Ti...tidak...balonnya juga tidak apa-apa!" jawab Ino.

Sasuke menatap balon yang dibawa Ino, kemudian kembali menatap gadis di depannya.

"Jadi kau memanjat pohon setinggi itu hanya untuk mengambil balon ini hah?" tanya Sasuke terlihat emosi.

"Balon ini penting sekali Sasu! Ini adalah simbol hati Itachi, aku harus membawa ini kembali padanya, kalau tidak, aku harus menjauh dari Itachi." Ino tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan saat menceritakan perihal balon yang dia pegang saat ini.

"Kheh, syarat macam apa itu?" protes Sasuke.

"Yaah apapun syarat yang diajukan Ita-kun akan kulakukan kok, meski hal mustahil sekalipun, akan kupenuhi, lagi pula, ini sudah kudapatkan, artinya Ita-kun tidak akan membenciku lagi." kali ini Ino berkata dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Tch, terserah apa katamu lah!" decak Sasuke, menyerah dengan kekeras kepalaan Ino, sedangkan Ino hanya memperlihatkan cengiran polosnya sebelum kemudian berbalik untuk mengambil sepatunya yang sempat dia lepas tadi, namun gerakannya terhenti saat mendengar suara jeritan seorang anak kecil.

"KONOHAMARU AWAS!"

Ino menoleh ke arah jalan raya, dan tampaklah seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik tengah berlari ke tengah jalan mengejar bola, sedangkan dari arah sampingnya ada sebuah mobil sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, Ino dengan refleknya berlari menyusul anak itu, dan balon merah yang dia pegang pun akhirnya terlepas dari genggamannya.

"INOOOO!"

PRANG!

Itachi berjenggit kaget saat tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan pot bunga di atas meja belajarnya, kedua alisnya bertaut saat melihat pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ada apa ini?" pikirnya saat merasakan hal yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Namun belum sempat dia berpikir lebih jauh, terdengar suara ponsel yang berdering nyaring di atas bufet, Itachi pun langsung meraih benda mungil itu dan menekan tombol hijau saat melihat nama Sasuke tertera di layar ponsel.

"Halo? Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Ino kecelakaan!" jawab Sasuke langsung, Itachi tercekat seketika saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ja...jangan bercanda!" tukas Itachi gusar.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda mengenai hal seperti ini Baka Aniki?" sahut Sasuke kasar, dan bahkan memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

Tubuh Itachi terasa bagaikan tersengat listrik ribuan volt saat mendengar sumpah serapah Sasuke dari sebarang telapon.

"Tidak usah bertele-tele! Sekarang katakan kalian dimana!" bentak Itachi yang kini diliputi emosi.

*Konoha Hospital*

Itachi berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, tak diperdulikannya seruan peringatan dari para suster yang melarangnya untuk tidak berlarian di koridor, pemuda itu malah mempercepat larinya, dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah segera sampai di ruang ICU di mana Ino sedang ditangani Dokter.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Itachi sudah sampai di lorong ruang ICU, namun yang dia lihat saat ini adalah Sasuke yang berdiri di samping ranjang pasien dengan sosok tertutup kain putih di atasnya.

Itachi melambatkan langkahnya saat sapai di samping Sasuke dan sosok yang tertutup kain seluruhnya itu.

"Sa...suke?" sebut Itachi terbata, Sasuke menatap tajam kakaknya dengan wajah mengeras.

"Kalau tahu begini jadinya, sudah sejak dulu aku merebut Ino darimu!" kata Sasuke tajam, Itachi tersentak, kemudian menoleh ke arah sampingnya, di mana sosok yang tertutup kain putih itu berada, tubuh pemuda itu bergetar hebat membayangkan siapa sosok di balik kain itu.

"Aku..."

"Kau terlalu payah!" Sasuke kembali mengatai Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau..."

"Aku benar-benar malu punya kakak yang payah sepertimu!" potong Sasuke, sedangkan Itachi tercekat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengambil balon bodoh yang katanya mewakili hatimu itu! Dia rela memanjat pohon yang tinggi untuk mengambilnya, dia rela merobek baju kesayangannya untuk memanjat pohon itu, bahkan dia rela melepas title gadis anggun miliknya demi dirimu!" lanjut Sasuke, sedangkan Itachi masih diam menatap gundukan di depannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan sebalum dia dibawa kemari?" Sasuke masih berbicara dengan nada ketusnya.

"Dia bilang...'Sasuke, aku melepaskannya lagi, hati Itachi...tak bisa kujangkau'." tak terasa air mata Itachi menetes dari pelupuk matanya, pemuda itu berlutut di samping ranjang pasien di depannya, dan menelungkupkan wajahnya di sela lengannya yang bertumpu di samping sosok yang tertutup kain putih itu, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam menyaksikan kakaknya yang menangis sesengukan di depannya.

"Lho Ita-kun, kau sedang apa di situ?" Itachi tersentak saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar menyapa gendang telinganya, pemuda itu pun langsung menoleh ke arah asal suara barusan, dan terlihatlah Ino yang sedang dipapah Deidara karena pergelangan kakinya diperban, namun Ino terlihat tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya saat Itachi menoleh padanya.

Itachi terbengong, berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini, pemuda itu mengucek matanya dengan punggung tangannya, kemudian kembali menatap kedua sosok pirang di depannya, kemudian beralih ke arah gundukan di ranjang pasien, setelah mengerti dengan situasi sebenarnya, Itachi menoleh perlahan ke arah adiknya yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sasuke..." sebut Itachi dengan nada horor, sedangkan Sasuke malah mengalihkan pandangannya pura-pura cuek.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau yang di ranjang pasien itu Ino!" bela Sasuke, dengan wajah datar namun terlihat seperti menahan senyum gelinya.

"BRENGSEK KAU ADIK DURHAKA, KAU MENGERJAIKU HAH?" Itachi mencekik leher Sasuke dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh adiknya itu dengan kasar, seolah melampiaskan kekesalannya karena sempat dikerjai oleh Sasuke.

"Oi oi Uchiha, kita sedang di rumah sakit, jangan bikin ribut un!" kata Deidara yang kini melangkah dengan masih memapah Ino, Itachi menoleh ke arah Ino dan Deidara, kemudian berjalan menghentak mendekat ke arah keduanya, tepatnya ke arah Ino, namun gadis itu langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela bahu kakaknya.

"Hei lihat aku!" Itachi mencoba membalik bahu Ino, namun rupanya gadis itu berpegangan cukup erat pada kakaknya.

"Enggak mau!" tolak Ino.

"Oi, kubilang hadap sini!" Itachi menarik bahu Ino lebih keras sehingga gadis itu pun berbalik ke arahnya, namun Itachi dibuat terkejut dengan sesuatu di wajah Ino.

"Apa-apan topeng bodoh ini hah?" bentak Itachi saat melihat Ino memakai topeng babi gembul menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau bilang tidak mau melihat wajahku lagi kalau aku tidak bisa membawa balonnya padamu!" Ino mempertahankan topengnya saat Itachi berusaha melepaskannya.

"Kau bodoh ya? Untuk apa kau mempercayai syarat bodoh semacam itu?" Itachi masih berusaha menarik topeng yang menutupi wajah Ino.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji!" rengek Ino yang masih mempertahankan topengnya.

"Kau itu calon istri Uchiha, jangan melakukan hal yang tidak pantas!" seru Itachi yang akhirnya dapat melepaskan topeng babi gembul dari wajah Ino, karena gadis itu terlalu shock akan ucapan Itachi barusan.

Ino menatap Itachi lekat-lekat, namun pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke direksi lain, demi menutupi rona merah di wajahnya, tanpa pikir panjang, Ino langsung menubruk tubuh Itachi, dan menangis di dada pemuda itu, menumpahkan kegembiraannya di sana.

=Winter & The Other Mistake=

Saat ini Ino dan Itachi sedang duduk di ruang keluarga, ketika seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 7 tahun datang menghampiri mereka dengan wajah cemberut.

"Mamaaaa...!" sebut anak itu sambil berlari kecil, kemudian duduk di pangkuan Ino

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Ino yang kini membelai rambut pirang putranya.

"Aku kesal!" kata anak itu.

"Kesal kenapa sayang?" tanya Ino lagi, sedangkan Itachi hanya melirik keduanya dari sela koran yang tengah dia baca.

"Tadi aku ketemu sama anak yang cantik banget di taman, rambutnya hitam sebahu, dan bermata silver cantik." kata Naruto, Ino terlihat berbinar saat mendengar cerita anaknya, sedangkan Itachi, entah kenapa malah merasakan firasat buruk.

"Loh, bukannya itu hal bagus? Kenapa kau malah kesal sayang?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Aku belum selesai cerita Ma!" decak Naruto dengan mencebikan bibirnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, lanjutkan ceritamu!" kini Ino menatap wajah putranya dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Aku mengajaknya berkenalan, dan aku bilang suka padanya," Itachi menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, kemudian tangannya meraih cangkir teh yang berada di atas kotatsu, kemudian meneguknya hingga tandas.

"Waw, lalu bagaimana?" tanya Ino antusias, Naruto semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, Itachi mulai merapal doa supaya apa yang dia pikirkan tidak benar-benar terjadi, tapi sayang, takdir berkata lain.

"Aku langsung ditimpuk pakai bola salju!" lanjut Naruto.

"Lho kanapa?" tanya Ino, sedangkan Itachi melemas.

"Ternyata dia itu laki-laki! Huaaaaaaaa..." dan tangis Naruto pun pecah di dada Ino.

Sedangkan Itachi tersungkur lemas di atas kotatsu.

"Tuhaaaan apakah ini kutukan? Apa salah nenek moyang kami?" batin Itachi miris, sedangkan Ino yang mencoba menenangkan putranya malah berkata...

"Tenang saja sayang, nanti kau pasti berjodoh dengan adik perempuannya." kata Ino dengan wajah berseri-seri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

Yahaha...gomen kalo gaje sangat, apa lagi endingnya, entah kerasukan setan banci dari mana ane sampe bikin nih fic =.=a

Oh ya, kalo ada yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa Naruto bisa jadi anaknye ItaIno?

Jawabanya adalah...jreng..jreng...jreng...

Karena Naruto punya rambut pirang kek Ino, dan juga punya garis di mukanya, yang biarpun nggak kayak Itachi bentuknya, tapi nyang penting ada garisnya!(maksa banget) *dirasenggan*

Nah minna, ane nggak ada waktu buat cuap-cuap panjang lebar di penutupan, biarpun ini fic gaje bin abal, tapi saya mohon dukungannya

Maksud ane, mohon Read n Review reader-tachi yang cantik-cantik n yang ganteng-ganteng *ngerayu mode on* dan buat para author-tachi, dimohon partisipasinya untuk event ini ya \^0^/

Akhir kata

*Salam Cute*


End file.
